


Mistletoe Kiss

by astral_kiss



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kissing, Mistletoe, softness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_kiss/pseuds/astral_kiss
Summary: After decorating their house, Stella has one decoration hidden and when she finds the perfect time, she strategically places this decoration in their home. her plan falls into place and Christmas becomes her favourite holiday.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Kudos: 17





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hey, lovelies!! I just had to write some Christmas fluff. I loved writing this and I hope you love it just as much as I do. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and stay safe! X

Christmas 2020. London, England.

Stella was lighting the fire while Dana clattered around in the once tidy kitchen. It was their first Christmas living together and Stella wouldn’t change it for the world, even if Dana was extremely messy at times. They had spent the afternoon decorating their house with decorations. Dana had gone slightly overboard when they had gone shopping for the decorations at the start of the month. Stella had never really been a festive person, but the pure joy on Dana’s face, when they were picking out fairy lights, was something that she would never forget. They had also been to a patch to pick their Christmas tree as a real tree looked better and it made the house feel even more festive. Stella had left Dana to decorate the tree while she decorated the front of the house with the outdoor lights and hung the wreath on the large oak front door. From outside, she could hear Dana singing along to the Christmas playlist they had on and she felt her smile grow wider. What Dana didn’t know is at the tree patch, Stella spotted some mistletoe and purchased some from the little stall. Now that Dana was preoccupied, Stella grabbed the mistletoe from it’s hiding place and hunted for a drawing pin. She found a drawing pin and pinned the mistletoe to the doorframe of the sitting room. She smirked to herself as she appreciated her work before slipping into the kitchen to find out what Dana was attempting to cook.

“Fuck.” Dana muttered to herself and she heard a very familiar laugh coming from the archway. “This isn’t funny Stella.” She huffed as she poked at the fresh pizza dough.

 _“I’m sorry but this is pretty funny. You’re supposed to knead the dough not just poke it.”_ Stella said with a playful smirk on her face. She watched Dana step aside and put her floury hands on her small hips.

“If you think you can do any better, be my guest,” Dana replied with an eyebrow raise. Stella accepted the challenge, quickly washing and drying her hands before dusting her fingers lightly with flour. She started kneading the dough with easy and she felt Dana roll her eyes from beside her. Within a few minutes, the dough was ready for the puree and toppings. Stella washed her hands again while Dana was adding the toppings she had prepared earlier.

 _“Are you satisfied with the dough now?”_ Stella said as she slipped her arms around Dana’s slim waist and pressed a light kiss behind her ear.

“Yes, it’s perfect. You’re very skilled with your hands.” Dana replied and Stella chuckled.

 _“My hands aren’t only skilled in the kitchen,”_ Stella whispered into Dana’s ear and she felt the short woman inhale sharply. She leant over and pressed a chaste kiss to Dana’s rosy cheek before pulling away from the embrace.

The pizza was cooking nicely in the oven, Stella had picked a film and was waiting for Dana to return to the sitting room. She heard the floor creak at the bottom of the stairs and she knew that was her cue to wait by the doorframe. Dana appeared and she cocked her head as Stella met her in the doorway.

 _“Look up,”_ Stella said quietly with a small smile gracing her lips. Dana looked at her questioningly before tilting her head up and her eyes lit up when they caught sight of the mistletoe.

Dana’s eye met Stella’s and the pure adoration in Stella’s eyes instantly made her smile. Dana pressed a chaste kiss to Stella’s lips and she felt Stella’s soft hands on her waist, pulling her so their foreheads touched. The intimacy of their current embrace made tears well up in Dana’s eyes and Stella kissed her gently. Her arms fell around Stella’s neck and she truly felt at home. The oven timer dinged, bringing them back to reality and they shared a smile before Dana rushed into the kitchen. She knew that Stella would be waiting by the doorframe again when she returned with plates of their dinner but she didn’t care. She would never get tired of kissing Stella.

As she had predicted, Stella was resting on the doorframe again but this time she was watching the fire and she hadn’t heard Dana reappear. Dana nudged Stella’s arm with her elbow and Stella jumped.

 _“shit, you scared me. I was lost in thought.”_ She turned slightly to take her plate from Dana but Dana wouldn’t let her take it.

“Kiss me first then you-” she was cut off by Stella kissing her passionately. The angle was awkward but they made it work. Stella pulled back with a smile on her face and she took a plate from Dana’s hands while Dana stood there catching her breath. Stella curled up in her corner of the sofa and rested the plate on the arm. Dana curled in next to her and immediately started eating a slice of pizza. A Christmas Carol started playing but Dana was watching Stella rather than the screen. In the distance, she could hear Scrooge shouting, “Bah Humbug!” but her main focus was listening to Stella’s small chuckle when Scrooge’s nephew reacts to his uncle’s outburst.

Stella felt Dana’s gaze on her and suppressed a knowing smile. This happens every time they sit down to watch anything on tv but she didn’t mind, she found it quite sweet. She shifted to put her empty plate on the coffee table before leaning back and moving her arm so Dana could cuddle her. Dana took the invitation instantly, her plate wobbling on her knee and Stella felt herself reaching out with her other hand to stabilise it. Dana smiled as thanks and abandoned her last slice of pizza. Dana had finally turned her attention to the film and she felt Stella watching her. At this point, her head was resting on Stella’s thighs and her feet were pressing against the arm of the sofa. She could feel Stella’s hand running through her hair and she felt herself growing sleepy.

 _“Baby, don’t fall asleep. I still have another surprise_.” Stella murmured and Dana’s eye fluttered open. The white fairy lights illuminated Stella’s face, making her seem angelic in the semi-dark room. She saw Stella reach into her jumper pocket and pull out a smaller version of the mistletoe branch that is pinned to the doorframe.

The mistletoe hovered above Dana and she just laughed which caused Stella to laugh. Dana sat up and straddled Stella to kiss her. The kiss was a slow exploration at first but desire took over and Stella’s free hand slipped under Dana’s t-shirt to cup her breast. Dana moaned against Stella’s lips before pulling back.

 _“Merry Christmas Dana,”_ Stella remarked quietly and Dana smiled before pressing a kiss to Stella’s forehead.


End file.
